User talk:Xerruy
Positng Something You are worried I'll delete your work straight away and block you, not so, I promise as a Gentleman that I will do no such thing. I will warn you if something is wrong, I won't delete you straight off, promise! - BoRadiant 23:27, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I give my word as well that Blaid will be fair from now on. Evnyofdeath 00:06, July 28, 2010 (UTC) You know, you didn't have to put in the Category KHII 1/2, you need only Hyperlink it to the page of your game when you make the page that is or shall I start that page for you and leave it for you to work on? - BoRadiant 22:28, July 29, 2010 (UTC) You mean you don't know how to Hyperlink that page to your own page, I'll do it for you, look at your world in 5 mins. - BoRadiant 23:18, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Truth be told, we usually just link all the pages created back to a Master Page (e.g. the Game Page in question), there is on else on this Wiki whom gives their own personal category anymore. - BoRadiant 08:41, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Disney Worlds Could you move the Disney worlds you've created and put (Kingdom Hearts II ½) in their name, it'll be easier for everyone else, since some will have similar ideas and want to post a world of the same name. It'll also divide your pages from others more Easily, when the time comes then, I'll add Disambiguation page leading to all the similar pages. Thanks! - BoRadiant 17:47, July 31, 2010 (UTC) I'd already done that for the more obvious ones like the Coliseum, but the others are fixed now as well. I also took the liberty of moving Wolf's Andy's Room because I created a page of that name as well. Xerruy 19:52, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Excellent, despite our bad start, things seem to be going well now. Keep up the Good Work! - BoRadiant 20:24, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Indeed! I may add some more character pages soon, too! Xerruy 21:00, July 31, 2010 (UTC) As in new Characters or different versions of known Characters. - BoRadiant 13:24, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Mostly new, but if they're different versions of known characters I'll put (KHII ½) in their names as well (e.g. Maleficent). Xerruy 13:27, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Good, also I have been looking at the links from your Kingdom Hearts II ½, altering the links so that they are not redirected from the previous page that you moved from. - BoRadiant 13:31, August 1, 2010 (UTC) OK, I just created a disambiguation page for Hades. I take it this must be done with every existing character? Xerruy 13:39, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I picked up the idea on the Final Fantasy Wiki, it saves confusion by mixing up characters and makes it easier to move about the Wiki. - BoRadiant 13:46, August 1, 2010 (UTC) The Time Has Come Depression is rage spread thin - George Satayana I have nothing left, everything I've worked for on this site, gone. My fan game, my brainchild, had to be aborted, my friends and fellow admins, they've abandoned me. I shan't be bothering you or this site ever again. Rebuild or ruin KHFF as you like. My time here has come to an end. This day is sadder than the finale of "Lost". You win, I lose. Life sucks....doesn't it? WolfRisingSun 16:02, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I am sorry about Wolf, it seems that this Wiki has "incapacitated him", that could have ended better. - BoRadiant 16:31, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Apocalypse Want to know the funny thing? Your game (KHII ½) is scheduled to come out on the specified day (I think, if not day, then definitly the same month and year) of the Apocalypse, ah well, can't say you don't have a sense of humour. - BoRadiant 17:13, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I figured since there wasn't any specific date I preferred I might as well pick one with some significance, hehe. By the by, is there any particular reason you sign your comments with "BoRadiant" instead of just "Blaid"? I remember when I first got here I thought you were two different mods, lol. Xerruy 17:17, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Its the "Full" name of Blaid, however...I can't seem to alter it. - BoRadiant 17:04, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Hm, can't help you there I'm afraid. Xerruy 01:49, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay, there is an Apocalypse in here. Replace December 21 2012 release date into Febuary 17 2013 Xerruy. a page Is Over Here! --Mysterious User 03:47, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Wolf JMan2.0 00:36, August 2, 2010 (UTC)I'll let his article be left alone in case he comes back. Okay, good. It's not really in the way or anything, anyway. Xerruy 00:41, August 2, 2010 (UTC) County General JMan2.0 01:58, August 3, 2010 (UTC)Now don't take this the wrong way or assume I'll delete any articles. While I love films like the Terminator and Predator movies I myself don't see them fitting in Kingdom Hearts, but that's just me and it's okay if you use them. But I have to ask about the County General world based on ER, out of curiosity rather than thinking about deleting it, but while Terminator and Predator are action filled like Kingdom Hearts, what would Sora and the gang be doing there? I haven't seen that much of ER but everyone knows it is a doctor show, so what would happen? Would there be Heartless? Would the doctors be able to help them fight? Remember, this isn't a threat to take the article down. I myself am just curious. The general idea is that it would be much like any other world. The characters listed as allies would indeed help fighting, though not with magical powers of course. It's a bit of a stretch, but not much more than Ariel or Dumbo mowing through a school of Heartless alongside Sora I think. The Heartless would definitely be there, the main idea being that since it a very highly populated world it could produce countless of them for Maleficent's army (as per KHII) . The multiple visits will consist of adjusted plotlines from the show's seasons, not very different from the general KH formula (e.g. Port Royal). For instance, early in the show there is a plotline involving a paramedic who is involved with one of the main characters. His partner gets killed in a fire, which deeply scars him emotionally and eventually causes him to become aggressive and even violent. In KH, that would cause the darkness in his heart to attract the Heartless ("he took all my pain, all my sorrow and turned it all into rage"). In another visit storyline one of the main docs, who was killed in a helicopter crash in the series (don't ask), becomes the bad guy. He's not really a villain in the series, more of a House type character whom everybody dislikes (and whom the audience loves for his politically incorrect, demeaning but hilarious remarks), but he was enough of a dick to end up somewhat like Clayton. Curtis Ames, one of the listed antagonists, is a patient in a recent season who blames one of the doctors for poor treatment and eventually takes him hostage. I basically tweaked that storyline and had Maleficent manipulate him to use the Heartless and turn on Sora, Donald and Goofy as well. On a side note, don't forget that not all of KH involves fighting! The original had a lot of puzzle solving, and the 100 Acre Wood has yet to see its first Heartless. While I know the type of worlds I pick aren't what most people would use, I do try to stay as true to the series as possible, I try to imagine what it would really be like if Nomura ever decided to do it. For instance, in the case of Predator and The Terminator I significantly toned down violence and language and didn't list all of the original actors in the voice cast (Schwarzenegger would never do something like KH, but Josh Robert Thompson's impression of him is as as good as Robert Constanzo's impression of Danny DeVito). Hehe, I hope it makes more sense know. In time I'll put up plotlines for the different visits to CG. Xerruy 11:43, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I have no problem with these pages however don't go too far away from animated or non-action synarios, otherwise new Admins will look at the Extra Rules and see a infracture, we don't want our peace ruined again by petty squables. After this point, try and limit the creations of those worlds, you've got the ones you need for your game now anyway, eh? - BoRadiant 22:31, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Generally I don't use 100 Acre Wood type non-action scenarios, so that's not really a problem I think. Non-animated shouldn't be a problem either since KHII also uses them. As for the rules, I've been meaning to get some discussion going there, but so far I've waited to put some distance between now and the earlier squabbles so this can be done with a clean slate. I know I'm pretty prolific with creating all sorts of pages, but it's not bothering anyone, no? Xerruy 23:32, August 7, 2010 (UTC) There is no problem with you creating so many pages but presently YOU are the Wikian whom has created the most world pages, all the same I say the sooner you get them all up, the sooner you can stop making them and let the others get a crack at it, see? - BoRadiant 00:45, August 8, 2010 (UTC) True. Admittedly I'm adding new ideas for worlds as I get them, but I'm creating new world pages faster than I'm coming up with ideas for them. I'm glad you're okay with so many new pages being created (doesn't affect the Wiki anyway, but still). But what do you mean with letting others getting a crack at it? They're not hindered by me, are they? AFAIK they can create just as many pages as they like, same as I. If you're worried about the disambiguation thing, I'll see to it that those instances are swiftly sorted out when they arise. Xerruy 01:11, August 8, 2010 (UTC) For smoother integration of live action characters and worlds, I'll add images from related video games if I can. This should be possible for all MI6 Headquarters characters except Blofeld, and I may replace some Predator and Terminator pictures with screenshots from video games featuring them. That way they'll look animated so the images will fit into the whole. This isn't possible everywhere, but you get the idea. In addition to fitting in better, adding images like that comes closer to how it would look if worlds like these were ever to be added into a real Kingdom Hearts game. Xerruy 00:46, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm not saying that you are technically hindering us, what I meant was that usually I use My Home to quick link to everything I've done but presently however these days its mostly filled with your work, it isn't a hinderance however it takes time to work around. - BoRadiant 12:57, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Heh, sorry about that. I have to get back to my studies in a few weeks so I'll probably be less prolific after that. Maybe you can use Contributions? Xerruy 13:24, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Images I get my images from Games and Animes. - BoRadiant 01:21, August 8, 2010 (UTC) OK, cool. Xerruy 01:22, August 8, 2010 (UTC) 2012 date the released date that you put on II1/2 i have to ask do you really believe that the world going to end in 2012 No, I just thought it was funny ;). Xerruy 22:52, September 6, 2010 (UTC) purmision picture My sister and her freind are ok with the charlie and ginger picture Okay, cool. Xerruy 23:42, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah... --Rox57 02:44, October 15, 2010 (UTC)I took what you said into consideration, and I fixed "Aqua in real life" to be an actual Fanfic. It said I would re-write it today and I did. If you want to, look at it now. It's more fitting now. As far as I know there's nothing against fan fiction stories as articles on this Wiki, although other editors (myself included) prefer encyclopedia-styled articles. We've come to a consensus regarding the mutual respect of each other's fan fiction regardless of our personal opinion on it, which applies to your stories too of course. Since I added the deletion template, I'll remove it now. Xerruy 14:50, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Wolf I think Wolf is back, he's on the Fanon Wiki, I'm digging in to see the truth cautiously. - BoRadiant 20:25, October 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm fine with him returning here if he doesn't repeat his earlier behavior. Alternatively, if he prefers staying there we could offer to copy his Kingdom Hearts III page and related articles there (although I admit that is quite a hefty task). If he doesn't want anything to do with KHFF anymore I think it's best to leave him alone. Xerruy 23:03, October 15, 2010 (UTC)A Actually, some on Fanon Wiki wouldn't mind transfering all our work over and deleting this Wiki, personally I think this Wiki should be kept seperate since it has character after all we've been through, that is why I am giving you some leway by making you an Admin of this Wiki since I can't be on here all the time especially since JMan is hardly ever online. - BoRadiant 22:03, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! But I must warn you though, I don't have a huge amount of time at the moment, myself. But it doesn't seem like that much is happening on the Wiki right now other than pages being edited (i.e. no infighting), so things are easy. I understand the reasoning behind the Fanon people - it does seem a little pointless to have multiple KH fan fiction Wikis. Then again, I'm fine with the way things are. No need to merge anything. Xerruy 22:09, October 20, 2010 (UTC) There are no complaints, therefore nothing needs to be changed, everything can go on as normal also I believe that Wolf IS on the Fanon Wiki and you can see for yourself what name he goes by on Maggosh's talk page - http://kingdomheartsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Maggosh#Vandals.21. Keep up the good work! - BoRadiant 19:22, October 21, 2010 (UTC) I posted a reply detailing my position (especially since Wolf was spouting blatant untruths) in the archived discussion http://kingdomheartsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Maggosh/Archive_1, but now it seems to be gone. Thanks to Wikia's terrible new design I can't find the View History button, but I suspect Wolf removed it, seeing as he's also done so with my messages to his talk page on KHFF in the past. Xerruy 21:59, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Found him, gave him a warning. I don't want to drag any conflict over there, but I'm not about to let him smear my name like that either. He knows he's in the wrong. Xerruy 22:21, October 22, 2010 (UTC) That is what I hope too, we'll see. - BoRadiant 20:24, October 24, 2010 (UTC) About that user... ﻿So... You gave him the warning? Um.. Okay, I see. You are a really irritated user not a Vandal. Well, I guess he's under wikia standard age Like I am. But, can you guys tone down the argument over at KHF? I don't like Mecha to notice. I also know what you feel... =,= I'm irritated to one Admin there too. I hope you understand and don't get mad at me thanks! [[User:Malevolence Crystalised|